Your fights are now mine
by Froshe
Summary: Il avait le don de t'exaspérer, de lui taper sur le système. J'avais le talent de le faire sortir de l'image qu'il voulait se donner. Nous étions faits pour s'entendre ou bien pour se détester. Mais une simple nouveauté arrive rapidement à bousculer les choses...


_Les battants des portes s'ouvrirent en grand, tandis que l'acclamation de la foule se firent plus denses. Les hurlements et les applaudissements avaient redoublés de vigueurs, la frénésie du public s'était renforcée. Ils étaient pris dans un éternel recommencement, une sorte de toupie qui n'en finissait plus. C'était toujours comme ça. Les fans se précipitèrent vers le lieu où leurs idoles s'agitaient, hurlant les paroles d'une chanson que trop connue, alors que toi, tu continuais d'avancer, peu importe ce qui se passait._

 _Tu ne criais pas, tu n'étais pas comme eux, tu étais juste venu pour lui. Pour revoir ses yeux se fixer sur les tiens, pour voir ses mèches se balancer dans le vent alors que le temps s'écoulait. Et qui disait temps qui passe, disait malheur pour lui. Il aurait voulu que tout se stoppe et tu le savais. Mais tu continuais d'avancer, pas à pas, conscient que ton arrivée déclencherait ce sourire qui te faisait perdre tes sens._

 _Ton regard perdu dans le sien, vos expressions identiques, son accord sur son instrument et tu souriais. Tu savais qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de sourire, et pourtant tu le faisais._

 _Car le temps avait vraiment l'impression de s'être stoppé._

\- ... exemple lui là-bas. Vous venez ici pour vous assurer un avenir, et c'est le stéréotype même de l'étudiant qui va rater son année.

Les rires s'amplifièrent autour de moi tandis que je tentais d'émerger. Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me disait ? J'ouvris un oeil encore endormi, et tentais du mieux que je pouvais de me réveiller de ma sieste improvisée.

\- Et le voilà qui se lève ! Bien dormi ? se moqua le professeur d'université en bas des gradins.

Je compris avec effort qu'ils parlaient de moi, et de mon sommeil. Eh ! Si les cours étaient plus intéressants, je n'aurais pas besoin de dormir ! D'autant plus que je le faisais car j'avais révisé tard dans la nuit, les parties de notre examen semestriel. Pourquoi avais-je choisi Médecine ?! Dans le genre compliqué, il n'y avait pas mieux... C'est alors que je remarquais la présence de quelqu'un d'autre sur l'estrade. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir déjà vu...

En même temps, je ne voyais pas vraiment l'utilité de me rappeler de chaque tête ici. Il devait en avoir dans les deux cents... Alors bon. Peu m'importait. Je décidais de retourner dormir sur le banc devant moi, avant de me relever, interpellé par ledit Professeur.

\- Ah non je ne crois pas ! lança-t-il après avoir crié mon nom. Si tu veux réussir, ce n'est pas en dormant que ça va marcher. Il se retourna vers le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année à ses côtés, ses cheveux noirs suivant le mouvement.

Il darda un regard empli de curiosité sur celui-ci avant de sembler réfléchir. Soudain, il arbora un sourire victorieux et prit de nouveau la parole.

\- Toi là. Vas-te mettre à côté du dormeur, j'espère que tu le réveilleras ! commença-t-il narquois avant de se présenter, ayant oublié. Je suis le professeur Umino. Mais tu peux m'appeler Iruka, si tu travailles !

Le jeune homme à qui il s'adressait, lissa davantage ses cheveux en arrière et hocha simplement la tête avant de ramasser ses affaires et de monter le long des marches de l'amphithéâtre. Il grimpa, son sac se balançant sur ses épaules, et en affichant un visage impassible.

J'entrepris de le détailler - mentalement bien sûr - maintenant parfaitement réveillé.

Son pantalon noir était parfaitement ajusté, accompagné d'un pullover de la même couleur mais constellé de nuages rouges cerclés de blanc, et sa peau pâle tranchait étrangement avec ses vêtements, l'effet renforcé par l'éclat et la couleur plutôt singulière de ses prunelles. Il s'avachit plutôt que ne s'assit à mes côtés, lâchant un soupir exaspéré ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Putain... lâcha-t-il en sortant un ordinateur de son sac à dos - NDA : noiiiiir quel hasard ! *o* - et en le posant sans aucune délicatesse sur le banc devant lui. Je m'étirais sans faire attention à ses injures et contemplait ma peau bronzée l'espace d'un instant, avant de souffler et de reprendre mon propre ordinateur, copiant mes notes sans regarder plus que ça mon voisin.

Cependant ce ne dut pas être de son avis car au bout d'une seule minute, il se mit à prendre la parole, commentant presque chaque action d'Iruka-sensei.

\- Sérieux, c'est son métier ? Chais pas mais il devrait se reconvertir, l'enseignement c'est pas son truc, faire éboueur je sais pas !

\- Fuck ! C'est pas ce que j'avais compris... J'suis bon à tout noter à nouveau !

\- Tu crois que c'est quoi son fantasme à ce mec ? Il a l'air tellement spice !

\- Sinon c'est quoi ton nom ? J'ai pas fait attention, j'étais occupé à remettre en place cette fucking mèche, s'exclama-t-il à voix basse en désignant ses cheveux.

Je me retins de soupirer et me concentrait à nouveau sur mon écran. Et dire qu'Iruka-sensei croyait que j'allais pouvoir travailler avec un tel excité à mes côtés. Mais vraiment, il ne se la fermait jamais ?! On disait pas d'ailleurs que le silence est d'or et la parole est d'argent ? Bah là j'avais surtout besoin d'or !

\- Eh tu parles pas ? Me dis pas qu'ils m'ont foutus à côté d'un muet, jm'en remettrais pas ! crut-il comprendre en écarquillant les yeux démesurément.

Mais quel imbécile !

\- La ferme ! sifflais-je, incapable de me retenir. Je n'y pouvais rien, dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, j'avais envie de le frapper. Ce n'était pas possible, un type pareil, ça ne devrait même pas exister !

\- Oh mais il paaarle ! s'extasia-t-il, un sourire ravi affiché sur le visage. Et il a un nom ?

\- Il s'appelle Ferme-là, je suis occupé, persiflais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne supportais pas les gens qui parlaient toutes les trois secondes pour ne rien dire. Après tout, si j'étais seul c'était pour une raison bien précise... En effet, je virais consciencieusement chaque personne se mettant à mes côtés à grand renfort de vannes, d'inattention envers eux et de regards méprisants. Et j'étais sûr qu'avec lui, ça irait dans le même sens. De toute façon, je le sentais lui et moi n'étions pas fait pour nous entendre.

\- Ferme-là, je suis occupé, j'ai trouvé un fucking restau sympa, ça te dirait qu'on y aille ce midi ? proposa-t-il avec un air enjoué.

Pincez-moi, je rêve.

Je viens de l'insulter - presque - et il veut qu'on aille manger ensemble ? Suis-je tombé sur un fou ? Je repris rapidement mes esprits, encore néanmoins sous le choc.

\- Non, rétorquais-je sans aucune amabilité. Je ne crois pas que ce sera possible.

Il esquissa une petite moue boudeuse avant que ses traits s'illuminent, ce qui me fit soupirer. Oh joie. Voilà venue l'idée du siècle... Qu'allait-il encore inventer ?

\- J'vois ! T'aime pas manger dehors, on va chez toi c'est ça ? dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil compréhensif.

Je manquais de m'étrangler. Bien sûr que non ! Cependant au moment où j'allais prendre la parole, une idée me vint et je souriais. J'allai l'inviter oui, et lui servir la nourriture la plus infecte qui soit de manière à ce qu'il ne remette jamais les pieds chez moi ou ne m'adresse la parole. Je répondis donc par l'affirmatif en cachant mon sourire amusé.

\- On fait comme ça, acceptais-je.

La lueur de joie qui passa dans ses prunelles me surprit. N'avait-il jamais eu d'amis ou quoi que ce soit du genre ? plaisantais-je intérieurement. Pas que ce soit mon genre à moi.. Même si on pouvait compter les six dingues comme des amis...

\- Cool ! C'est où ? s'empressa-t-il de demander en ne prêtant pas la moindre attention au cours donné.

\- Je t'emmène... ajoutais-je avec un rictus qui ne présageait rien de bon. En plus de cette bouffe infernale, ma conduite en moto lui ferait perdre les dernières couleurs présentes sur ces joues pâles.

\- Sympa, merci man ! me remercia-t-il, chaleureux avant de taper quelque chose sur son clavier. C'est alors que je remarquais qu'il avait enregistré tout le discours d'Iruka sur un logiciel , à mon contraire qui n'avait strictement rien fait. Avait-il organisé ça exprès...? Alors il était bien plus retors que ce que j'avais pensé.

Hm. Je serais celui qui te fera regretter d'être venu t'imposer à moi.

Le reste du cours se passa dans un silence complet, me le faisant savourer du mieux que je pouvais. Ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu mon voisin - dont j"ignorais le nom d'ailleurs - m'insupporter pendant la première partie de l'heure, que je réalisais à quel point le silence était bénéfique. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas, car dès que la sonnerie indiquant la pause déjeuner sonna, il se retourna vers moi dans l'intention évidente de taper la discute.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! J'en avais marre de ce fucking cours ! se plaint-il en ajustant le col de son pull.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, c'est pas toi qui paie ! grognais-je en ramassant mon sac - qui semblait peser une tonne -

Il me regarda avec un drôle d'air, une sorte de tristesse passant dans ses yeux étranges alors que j'haussais un sourcil. Soudain ses yeux se plissèrent, tandis que je voyais venir l'éternelle question. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il ne m'ait pas demandé plus tôt.

\- Mec... Pourquoi t'a... ça ? me questionna-t-il en désignant des mains mon visage.

Je lui jetais un regard noir. Qu'il était ennuyeux ! Je mourais d'envie de lui fracasser le crâne contre la table, histoire de lui apprendre à se la fermer un peu. Je suivis les autres élèves vers la sortie avant de lui répondre.

\- Si j'avais envie de te répondre, je l'aurais déjà fait. Pas de questions.

Il soupira vaguement, les yeux emplis de curiosités. Je ne répondrais pas de toute façon, il pourrait bien soupirer autant qu'il voulait, c'était catégorique. Nous marchâmes dans les couloirs de l'université, lui posant toutes sortes de questions et moi répondant par un grommellement ou une onomatopée.

Une fois sortis dehors, je me dirigeais vers mon véhicule de transport tandis qu'à mes côtés, le bleu (NDa = nouveau en jargon) se stoppa net en l'apercevant.

\- Le vieux ! C'est quoi c'te merde ? T'a acheté ça y'a 50 ans ou quoi ? J'te parie dès que je m'assis, ça s'écroule !

Je pivotais ma tête d'un quart de tour avant de le fixer droit dans les prunelles. Je n'allais PAS l'étrangler. Zen. Calme. C'était juste un imbécile que j'allais dégoûter et virer de ma vie dès que possible. Et le fait que peut-être dans un virage il tombe... Ce ne serait pas ma faute non ? Après tout, c'était lui qui avait voulu monter.

\- Grimpe, ordonnais-je en m'installant devant.

Il grimaça avant de s'exécuter, la mort dans l'âme. Il allait regretter...

Ouais, il allait regretter d'être venu me sortir de mon agréable solitude. Je souris, ce qu'il ne remarqua pas - et pour cause comment aurait-il pu ? - et démarrais mon engin, dans un crissement épouvantable.

Aie... Mes oreilles. Il n'avait peut-être pas tord en fin de compte... Mais un scooter neuf ça coûtait cher !

L'engin fut propulsé sur la route, sortant de la cour universitaire, bringuebalant et manquant de se renverser à chaque virage. Le vent sifflait à nos oreilles, faisant voler les cheveux du plus jeune. Il ne manqua pas de me crier quelque chose ce qui me fit soupirer de plus belle. N'était-il pas censé avoir peur ? Dès que la route tournait, il s'envolait presque du scooter allant faire un câlin à la route.

\- J'AAAAAAAAAAAAAIME MEC ! FUCKING BIEN !

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment mis le turbo à fond... Tant pis. Je décidais d'accélérer et tant pis pour lui. S'il voulait tant faire le malin, alors j'allais - avec un malin plaisir - obéir à sa demande muette. Je tournais la poignée pour aller plus vite, et mon scooter traça sa route à grande vitesse.

Mon engin tremblait de plus en plus, donnant l'impression de pouvoir s'écrouler à tout instant. Mon voisin - anonyme car j'ignorais encore son nom, - s'était tu, ce qui ne manqua pas de m'intriguer. Lui, se taire ? Avait-il peur de la vitesse ? Il n'en donnait pas l'impression pourtant. Cependant cela fit naître un énième sourire sur mes traits. Ha ! Cela signifiait qu'il allait me laisser tranquille s'il avait peur non ? Donc autant accélérer d'autant plus. C'est ce que je fis immédiatement, avant de sentir une goutte chaude et humide à la fois m'atterrir sur le dos.

Bouah ! M'avait-il craché dessus ? Infect ! Pour cause, je décidais d'aller de plus en vite, encore, et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et qu'il demande à ce qu'on s'arrête. Malheureusement, je n'habitais plus très loin.

\- Tout va bien ? demandais-je en cachant mon amusement.

J'avais des notions bizarre d'amusement, je vous le concède. Chacun ses plaisirs hm ? Est-ce que moi je vous demande des comptes quand vous êtes avec votre Nutella devant la télé ? Non. Donc voilà. Laissez-moi martyriser en paix.

\- Super, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle ténu qui me frissonner. On aurait dit qu'il était... Je n'arrivais pas à décrire. Un mélange entre la souffrance et la joie. Avait-il mal quelque part ? Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre !

M'étais-je plaint quand il m'avait harcelé pendant tout le cours ? Quoi oui ? Du tout.

\- Alors on y va ! m'exclamais-je sadique.

Je sentis presque la grimace du bleu derrière moi, ce qui faillit me faire rire. Faillit hein. Je n'étais pas du genre à éclater de rire à tout va, Moi. Je précise bien car ce n'était pas le cas de l'autre derrière moi, si j'avais su comprendre.

\- T'es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de problème ? l'interrogeais-je, conscient de rajouter une couche à son malaise.

\- Un problème ? Qui parle de problème ? Aucun, aucun problème... marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe -inexistante - en se cramponnant plus fort à moi.

Eeeeeh, mais c'est qu'il commençait à se sentir mal le petit ? Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Ce qui me rendait perplexe néanmoins, c'était la sensation de ces gouttes chaudes qui coulaient dans mon dos. Pleurait-il ? Bavait-il ? Je serais au courant une fois garé...

\- On arrive ! lançais-je d'une voix forte en me dirigeant vers mon immeuble.

Je crus entendre un soupir de soulagement venant de sa part, mais je n'étais pas certain qu'il s'agisse bien de soulagement. J'avais l'impression qu'un peu de regret y était. Je devais tout simplement me faire des idées.

Je garais mon engin à ma place de parking habituelle, tandis qu'il descendait avec efforts.

A mon tour, je posais le pied par terre et me retournais vers lui en souriant. Un sourire qui s'effaça rapidement en voyant ce qui m'avait coulé dans le dos. Je comprenais mieux maintenant. Tout s'emboîtait à la perfection. Son air livide, ses difficultés à parler, cette chaleur et humidité en même temps, ces gouttes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'écroula que je me décidais à réagir.

 _Du sang._

Il avait la main entièrement en sang, comme si une roue lui était passée dessus. Je me mis une seconde à envisager cette éventualité, avant de me souvenir que ce n'était pas possible. Je le soutins du mieux que je pouvais, passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Mais que s'était-il passé ?

Heureusement que mon étage était le premier... J'ouvris la porte en grand, avant de jeter mes clefs et de porter littéralement mon voisin de cours sur mon dos. Mais quel boulet... Il aurait vraiment tout fait pour m'énerver.

\- Hep ! Réveilles-toi ! T'évanouis pas !

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'endorme comme ça ! Je l'aurais mis où moi ? Eh, ça pèse un homme !

\- Aucun risque bredouilla-t-il en tentant vainement de poser les pieds sur le sol.

Je le posais sans aucune délicatesse sur mon canapé, - je l'avais porté ! Je n'allais pas non plus être affectueux ! - avant de foncer chercher de quoi guérir sa main dans la salle de bain.

Je tirais d'un tiroir des bandages ainsi que du désinfectant et m'empressais de retourner auprès de lui afin de m'occuper de ça le plus vite possible. Il s'était endormi, cet enfoiré ! Ou évanoui. Du pareil au même. Embêtant de toute façon.

Je lavais consciencieusement sa main avant de désinfecter et de l'entourer du bandage. Elle était totalement coupée de partout comme si des éclats de verres s'étaient enfoncés à plusieurs reprises.

\- Tss... grognais-je, ça a intérêt à guérir.

J'observais d'un regard à mi-chemin entre l'agacement et la compassion le jeune homme effondré sur mon canapé. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Il avait l'air si calme dans son sommeil, cela changeait de d'habitude. Je le préférais largement endormi. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je réalisais que je ne connaissais toujours pas son nom.

J'allais chercher son sac que j'ouvris et saisit son porte-feuille pour trouver sa carte d'identité.

Mon regard se fixa sur son nom tandis que je poussais un hoquet stupéfait en voyant ce qui s'était déversé sur le sol en tombant de son sac.

 _Ça ?!_

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Et qui est-ce pour vous les deux personnes ? Je tiens à préciser néanmoins que je ne changerais pas, j'adore ce couple :D

Et vous pensez que c'est quoi qui est tombé du sac _?_


End file.
